New beginning, Old Flames
by looksthatcouldkill
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella starts spending time with Jacob. Will Bella fall in love with him? What happens when Jacob imprints on Bella, what will she think? What about when the unexpected happens? Who will win Bella's heart?
1. Note

This is my new story, don't worry I will not forget my other one. I can't think of much else to write for the other one, so I have to think. I do have an idea for a brand new story. This happens after Edward leaves, and she starts spending more time with him.

Quotes:

"Bella, I'm sorry." – Edward Cullen

"I love you." – Jacob Black.

"I can't do this anymore, not with you." Isabella Swan

"What have you turned into?!!??" – Alice Cullen

"This isn't right." – Isabella Swan

First chapter to come soon!!


	2. Author's Note

I am so sorry I haven't updated yet, I promise all of you the first chapter will be up sometime this week. I have just been having major issues, then writers block. But it will be up soon. Thank-you for being so patient. And if any of you have any ideas for me, that would be great cuz I'm stuck at a part.

More quotes:

"It's just not the same. I don't love you anymore." – Bella Swan

"I love you, Emmett" – Mystery Person

AGAIN, IM SORRY FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Sorry, another note

**No this is not an update, yes you can kill me if you want. I am sorry, but my life is getting seriously out of control. I may not be updating for a while, I have to think many things out, figure out what the frick is going on with me. Trust me at the age I am these things shouldn't be happening. So many problems to deal with, so many things wrong. Lets put it this way, being depressed for about 5 months isn't that great, and that's how I've been. Nothing is going right for me, I'm sadly, broken, upset on the inside but no one seems to care. But in the meanwhile I have been able to write some amazing poetry and songs. So because I didn't get to give you guys an update, I will give you some poem things. They may not make sense, or rhyme but whatever. These are just a few things I wrote during school, some way to get how I'm feeling out of me. Some of these things are really sad, and don't make sense.**

I wish you knew how true this is, my heart hurts and it will never be whole again. The pain I feel, I now know is real, it's hard for me to deal. All the hard times I have to face. Everything I can't take, I wish there was a better way. If only there was a way to live without pain, I wouldn't be said again. A world of happy. I can't live with the pain, I want it all to stop. I'm forever broken, and it's true. I live a lie and I know it's not real. My happiness is fake, my sadness is real.

It's hard to face the truth, and now I wonder why. How many more lies to I have to face? I'm sad on the inside, happy on the out. Lying to my friends, true to myself? It's all this chaos that I fine, it really isn't fair. Why do I have to suffer when others don't? The people who ask me questions will never know the truth. And to see it all happening through someone else's eyes, the suffering, the heartbreak, and the many times I've cried. It might seem likes there's nothing wrong, but look on the inside. My heart was hurt countless times but always tapped back together with a smile.

I'm just left to feel alone,

No one to talk to

No one to say

Everything will be okay

Sad and alone

Confused and hurt

Its all going downhill from here

My minds gone

My heart and soul crushed

Am I falling to pieces?

Can I keep it together?

Do I have enough time

To change?

Can I let you know just how I feel,

Or am I on my own for now?

You will never know

Because now I see how you can truly be

It hurts inside

I'm in pieces inside

Can I hold it together

Long enough for you to notice me

Can I keep my feelings in

Will I ever let you down

Because I cant be around

This is for you

All because of you

I don't know what to do about this

I don't know how to say exactly how I feel

Just take a while

Hear me out just this once

Im hurting inside

Help me before…

I cry

Cant you see im dying inside,

Or are you just to blind to tell

All you care about is yourself

No one else ever crosses your mind

But slowly im fading away

Day by day

Did you know I cared

Did you know I loved you

Did you know I would always be there

How did you give up that easy

When I kept trying

You know how I feel

So why are you acting this way

Its been days

And im not getting any better,

Maybe even worse

Slowly im falling

No one is there to catch me,

Why cant you understand

Are you that coldhearted?

I'm here laying on the ground,

Tears coming down my cheeks,

A broken heart,

A letter from you,

You said it was over,

No reason at all.

**Again, I am so sorry that I didn't update. I've been dealing with so much lately. **


	4. Ugh, Sorry

( I'm Sorry To Anyone Who Is Waiting For Something To Happen With This Story

( I'm Sorry To Anyone Who Is Waiting For Something To Happen With This Story. Yes, I Know I Haven't Done Anything, And Im Sorry. I've Been So Busy And Havent Had Any Time At All. It Would Help Me A Bit If I Had A Editor Person Thing. ? Any One Who Would Like To Be It, Msg, Me? Or Something. Uhhh , Yea , I've Been Busy With Homework, Family, Friends, And Issues That Have Came Up.

Please Forgive Me, And Help Me Out By Applying For My Editor Thing ) ) 3 3 3


	5. Im almost there

**Wow, its been almost forever since I last wrote anything, sorry everyone. I haven`t exactly been in the mood to write, so many things have happened in the past year. If any of you have any ideas for me i`d appreciate them sooo much. Or even if you give good advice and any of you think you could help me with my writing or just normal issues? But I am warning you, if your willing to help me with more than just writing, get ready for … disaster pretty much. I bet half of you people even forgot about this story, I did too, which is pretty sad. Anyways, as I said i`ll try my hardest to attempt to write something, if its sucky don't get mad, I haven`t written anything in the longest time. I promise you all there will be a chapter up by this time next week, if there isn't then obviously something went wrong, and I just couldn't write. **

**Thanks = )**


End file.
